Something More
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: The bond of brothers red and orange slipping into something more started with a slice of pizza, a six-pack of beer, and a night in with just the two of them.  One Shot.  Please read and review.


Written on/around 2010-02-10. I don't remember what sparked my interest to write this...

* * *

><p>The bond of brothers red and orange slipping into something more started with a slice of pizza, a six-pack of beer, and a night in with just the two of them.<p>

* * *

><p>Splinter and Leonardo were at April's. Due to the recent findings that female mutants existed, Splinter was on the roof coaching Leo on how to deal with another one of life's lessons to come- dating and brothers.<p>

Donatello was in that room he called a lab, but the rest called a mess. No doubt, he had glued himself to several computer screens as he tried to fix the problems of those that called into his computer tips and advice hot line.

That left Michelangelo and Raphael to themselves once more to watch their "favorite" weekly program, "Date's R Us." There was not anything special about this program, mater of fact it was downright dumb, but they laughed and laughed a lot over its stupidity. In addition, beer made the silliness that much better.

"Hey Mikey, there's a slice left," Raphael only made a point of this to taunt his brother, whom was in the kitchen. He figured it would be an easy victory as he reached out to grab the last slice. "You know you want it," he taunted.

Michelangelo glanced from the kitchen and at the pizza slice. "Dude really." He quickly grabbed the beers and barreled back into the living room. "It's mine!" With a hop over the sofa, he had his hands on the slice in seconds.

The pushing and shoving commenced as they fought to obtain said slice of pizza. Each determined to have that slice of pizza as theirs. In an "ah ha" moment the pizza tore down the middle, their laughter could have woken the dead.

"Damn dude we missed the end," Michelangelo moaned when the realized that the credits were rolling. He half shrugged his shoulders and downed the slice of pizza.

"You just wanted to see if that chick would bend over again." He rolled his eyes. "Here." He punched his brother in the arm before handing over his half a slice of pizza. He had not wanted it to begin with- it was just the fact of claiming another victory over his little bro.

Michelangelo glanced away as he avoided Raphael's comment. He looked once more to Raphael and grinned when he was given the other half of the pizza slice. "Thanks," he said, with his mouth full. He was glad that there was a diversion from having to answer to Raphael; the last thing he wanted was to get into a conversation about female mutants, sexual orientation, and who would possibility bang whom.

"No problem Lil' Mikey," Raphael pulled his brother into a headlock and give him a noogy. He laughed when his brother struggled. Having had his fun, he let Michelangelo go.

"So," Michelangelo said, picking up the beers and tossing one to his brother, "How about we blow some shit up on the Wii?" He was willing to come up with any excuse to spend more time with his bro. In addition, it was still early in the evening.

"Why not," Raphael shrugged his shoulders. He knew he had been drinking and going out for a bike ride was a no go, so having nothing better to do, he agreed to Michelangelo's idea. "You know though I'm going to kick your ass." It did not matter that he did not have a clue how to play the game; he was very completive towards his brothers and was determined to win.

"Bring it on," Michelangelo grinned wickedly as he pushed a game into the Wii and grabbed a couple remotes. "I don't plan on going easy on you." He was the 'gamer' of the family and welcomed the challenge.

A half hour became an hour. An hour turned into hours. One six-pack turned into two or three. Their aim was becoming worse with each round that they completed- it bewildered them as to how they had even made it past round four. This was just a game- they would be in big trouble if real trouble arose. Their laugher became louder and louder and they became more and more unaware of everything but themselves.

"What the hell?" Raphael questioned as he collapsed backwards from laughing so hard. "That's total shit," he growled. The world was spinning- game included. He was having a hard time believing that it has finally chimed game over.

"Dude," Michelangelo burst out laughing. "You so shot one too many hostages!" He held his sides in pain from laughing too hard. "Told you I'd whip your ass!" Raphael's mumble of protest at the loss told him that it was time for the game to be turned off.

"One more before we call it a night," Raphael glanced over his shoulder. There was only one beer left- here was his chance to once again beat Michelangelo at something.

"Last beer," Michelangelo announced the obvious to no one but themselves. With sudden abruptness he was on his feet. It took him a moment to find his balance and another to try and jump the sofa.

Raphael caught Michelangelo's foot and dragged him back. He smirked- the beer would be his. He scrambled over the sofa, knocking it over in the process.

"Damn Raph," Michelangelo huffed as he rubbed the back of his head. It took him only a second to regain himself before he was after his brother. He leapt and tackled his brother to the floor. Having the upper hand now, he smirked.

The tumbled, they rolled, they knocked a hell of a lot of shit over in the process of hand-to-hand combat to get that beer. In all of that, the point of pursuit was lost. Never had incorrectly placed hands had such an effect on them. It was when the unforeseen happened and everything changed between them- they kissed.

* * *

><p>Donatello rubbed his neck and rolled his eyes. He could not believe how inconsiderate his brothers were being. They knew he had work and they were busy blaring porn and rough housing. To make matters worse, they were getting nosier by the minute. He looked at the clock. Now was as good a time as any to take a break. He took a moment to stretch before he turned on the prerecorded break message.<p>

"I swear you two need supervision twenty four seven," Donatello growled as he stepped from his lab and saw the wreckage that was the living room.

"Do you two HAVE to have the porn on the loudest possible setting?" he hollered out to them in pure frustration. He could not believe how cowardly they were being by hiding from him just to avoid being scolded. He started to straighten up some of the mess-he had to find the remote and turn off the stupid TV.

"Master Splinter and Leo are going to have a cow!" Donatello exclaimed the warning. "That's it," he growled, "I'm telling on you two." He did not care how childish it sounded- at times, the best way to get their attention was with a threat.

When that did not work he resorted to begging, "Would you two please," trying to sound as convincing as possible he toned down his angry voice a couple of notches.

Still there was no sign of his brothers. "Finally," he groaned as he retrieved the remote that had fallen into the cracks of the sofa. In the course of a couple of minutes, he had gained a headache. Without a care as to what was on, he turned the TV off.

It was then that Donatello realized just what he had been hearing the entire time. The grunts, groans, and a ton of other consensual sounds were coming from his brothers. Feeling sick to his stomach he decided to skip the rest of his break and resume his work. He would certainly be using a pair of noise reduction headphones from now until probably forever…


End file.
